


Old habits (die hard)

by zdorik_sandorik



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba with a beard, Carisi had a LONG day, Drinks, M/M, Pep talks, Post season 21 finale, Rafael Barba is not a morning person, Sonny Carisi is, flirting boys who finally do something about all the sexual tension, more like a year, thanks miss corona for robbing us of Raul's return
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: Очередная поздняя ночь в офисе Кариси прерывается неожиданным, но давно знакомым, гостем.-- Вы только посмотрите, - Кариси говорит, чувствуя, как по лицу расплывается улыбка. – Призрак отца Гамлета, не иначе.- Офисы для молодых прокуроров, я смотрю, стали поменьше, - Барба осмотрел  неуютную темную комнату, в которой Кариси работал с еще шестью прокурорами.- Офисы те же, в них стало больше людей. Я в компании людей с таким же блестящим послужным списком. Поговаривают, что следующий шаг - это чулан под лестницей.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Old habits (die hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Уоррен Лайт написал в твиттере, что Рафаэль Барба мог вернуться в конце сезона, но случился коронавирус. Я приняла это слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Город засыпает, а Кариси все еще работает.

Кариси, наверное, послышалось. Нехватка сна сказалась так сильно, что он начал слышать голос Барбы в совершенно пустом здании прокуратуры Манхеттена, где Барбы физически быть не может.

\- Старые привычки тяжело умирают, да? – Сонни не надо видеть лицо Барбы, чтобы почувствовать его ухмылку.

\- Вы только посмотрите, - Кариси говорит, чувствуя, как по лицу расплывается улыбка. – Призрак отца Гамлета, не иначе. 

\- Офисы для молодых прокуроров, я смотрю, стали поменьше, - Барба осмотрел неуютную темную комнату, в которой Кариси работал с еще шестью прокурорами.

\- Офисы те же, в них стало больше людей. Я в компании людей с таким же блестящим послужным списком. Поговаривают, что следующий шаг - это чулан под лестницей, - Кариси устало трет глаза, и понимает, что на сегодня работа закончена. Как только ты позволяешь себе чувствовать усталость, она сваливается лавиной. Тем более, сегодня у Кариси был один самых отвратительных дней в его прокурорской карьере (а их было много), и ему просто хочется покинуть это здание и все, что с ним связано.

Барба снял его плащ с вешалки, и подошел к его столу.

\- Пошли выпьем. Я угощаю.

_

\- Да, зря я на свое начальство жаловался, - несколько стаканов виски и историй боевых поражений Кариси спустя, они сидели в уединенной кабинке бара, куда Барба часто направлялся, когда стены Манхеттенской прокуратуры высасывали из него остатки энергии.

\- Ну, сейчас обстановка следующая: когда я запорю вердикт по делу сэра Тоби, будет громкая и весомая причина наконец-то меня уволить, - Кариси даже не пытался скрыть горечь и разочарование в голосе. Это совершенно бессмысленное занятие, кто как не Барба понимает, в каком он сейчас положении.

\- Уверенность в поражении до первого удара – всегда гарантия поражения, - Барба потягивал скотч, заедая его крекерами и выглядел вполне веселым, особенно на фоне кислого выражения лица Сонни.

\- Мне сейчас не до боксерских напутствий, - говорит он, и Барба смеется.

\- Подумай только, раньше кое-кто за мной увязывался, чтобы услышать мои боксерские напутствия. Если бы я знал, что твой, Кариси, энтузиазм можно внять парой-тройкой позоров в суде, я бы помог тебе получить лицензию быстрее.

\- Осторожно с желаниями, они могут и сбыться, - Кариси пожимает плечами.

Барба выглядит лучше, чем он его помнит. В работе Барба всегда полон огня и готов парировать любой удар, который летит в его сторону, но сейчас его глаза горят как в то время, когда он шел в наступление. Можно сказать, что он весь светился энергией и готовностью действовать.

\- Если верить Оливии, то боксерские напутствия - это как раз то, чего тебе не хватало. Не знаю, слышал ли ты про страшные истории о прокурорах-первогодках, на плечи которых взваливают что-то слишком большое, и ждут, пока они сломаются, но абсолютно все были там, где и ты, Кариси. Твоя проблема в том, что твоя широкая душа болит, когда плохим людям сходит с рук то, что они делают, и ты чувствуешь себя виноватым перед пострадавшими.

Кариси отводит глаза и чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам, и совсем не обязательно от алкоголя.

\- То есть ты себя никогда не чувствовал виноватым? – говорит он, словно пытается оправдываться. Ему не нравится оправдываться перед Барбой.

\- Конечно чувствовал, но, Кариси, я не католик, - говорит он многозначительно. – Тебе никто на участке не рассказывал про то, как я накричал на судью, отменившего вердикт присяжных, потому что богатенький парень с доверительным фондом показался ему «покаявшимся»?

Глаза Кариси округлились, брови поползли вверх, и Барба продолжил.

\- Я так разошелся в зале суда, что меня отстранили за неуважение к суду. Подсудимый и его дружок изнасиловали девушку, которая снялась в порнофильме, для них это было достаточным согласием. Присяжные вынесли вердикт невероятно быстро, но, когда ему дали заключительное обращение, судья растрогался и решил, что вина искуплена, - Барба допивает скотч и вздыхает. – Тогда, все, что хотелось - это написать заявление по собственному.

\- У тебя было много неудач, но и победы были тоже. Начальство никогда не станет лучше, все мы были бы не против, чтобы нашим начальником была Лив. Но ты все делаешь как надо. Дай себе больше времени, и к коллегам привыкнуть и в зале суда себя найти. Не с первого же дня давать обвиняемому душить себя ремнем, - Кариси смеется. Из всех городских легенд про то, что Барба вытворял в зале суда, эту ему представить сложнее всего.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Кариси. Барба хлопает его по плечу и Кариси чувствует, как с них поднимается груз, который он носил неделями. – Окей, теперь я хочу узнать, как ты дошел до того, что отрастил бороду.

Барба улыбается.

\- Решил, что пора соответствовать фамилии.

-

Физическая усталость и поздние смены - это все ново для Кариси. Даже когда он работал в SVU, Кариси был первым, кто вызывался отсидеть последнюю смену по пятницам. То ли из-за того, что у Роллинс и Бенсон дома маленькие дети, то ли из-за того, что Кариси новичок, и от него это ожидается. Он был не против - Кариси всегда лучше работал в пустом офисе, и его организм привык к занятиям в вечерней школе, которые заканчивались гораздо позже, чем стандартная смена. Не раз и не два Барба, который и сам частенько задерживался на работе, обнаруживал Кариси в пустом участке с холодным растворимого кофе и домашними каноли. Барба, который первым скажет, что к Кариси надо привыкнуть, списывал это, как и все остальное поведение молодого детектива, на избыток энтузиазма, который быстро иссякнет после работы в SVU.

Но потом Кариси стал предлагать помочь с особо тяжелыми делами, когда Барба был по уши погребен в бумагах. Потом он в целом стал появляться в вечерние часы и задавать море надоедливых вопросов (с иссякшим энтузиазмом Барба явно просчитался), затем следовать за Барбой пока он работает. Это было даже интересно: то, что сначала воспринималось как назойливость, оказалась живым интересом и искренним желанием чему-то научиться. Он знал, когда вносить, зачастую наивные, предложения, а когда слушать и не тревожить процесс Барбы.

Это практически стало традицией. Карен, за пару минут до конца ее рабочего дня, говорила по интеркому, что детектив Кариси ждет в приемной. Кариси болтал с ней про здоровье ее тетушки и своих племянников (Барба же не мог запомнить, когда у нее день рождения), желал ей приятного вечера, и ярко улыбался Барбе, показывая пакеты с доставкой из его любимого китайского ресторана.

( _Я понял, что вас надо чем-то задобрить, советник)_

\- Чем я могу помочь, детектив? – спрашивал Барба, прислонившись к дверному проему. Зачастую Сонни с порога забрасывал его вопросами, которые он встретит в экзамене на сертификат, зачастую Кариси спрашивал говорил:

\- Я подумал, что _вам_ надо помочь, Барба.

Барба думал о том, как это могло смотреться со стороны. Ничего неприличного и даже выходящего за рамки обычной работы в этом, само собой не было, но вырисовывалась вполне уютная картина: он и Кариси, без галстуков и пиджаков, коробками доставки, вытянутыми на стол ногами Барбы (привычка, от которой бабушка так и не смогла его отучить).

Дальше, чем это, мысли Барбы не заходили. Он не позволял себе идти туда. Совершенно не важно, как можно или нельзя интерпретировать эту интересную солидарность и дружественность между ними. Можно как-угодно думать, что у них обоих могли бы и найтись другие планы на вечер пятницы, кроме как работать в пустом здании прокуратуры, и пропустить по стаканчику после. Барба всегда предпочитал не думать о том, что могло бы быть, так как это сплошной повод для разочарования. И не важно, что наивное обожание в глазах Кариси нельзя было полностью списать на профессиональное уважение, а короткие одобрительные взгляды Барбы на длинные ноги и очаровательные ямочки – с исключительно мимолетным интересом.

Факты были таковы, что к былой комфортной близости вернуться было невероятно легко. Тем не менее, если присмотреться немного ближе, можно заметить, что их пальцы, касаясь друг друга, не очень торопятся разделяться, что их колени соприкасаются, хоть в кабинке и более чем достаточно места, что глаза обоих тепло блестят не только из-за пары стаканов скотча.

Кариси визуально расслаблялся, его улыбка теряла сардоническую и горькую нотку в ней, а глаза, безусловно уставшие, стали немного мягче. Его кожа стала бледнее, он стал немного худее, но Кариси выглядел также молодо и привлекательно, как и раньше, разве что костюмы стали лучше, а волосы на висках серее.

Когда они прощаются, Кариси очень радушно обнимает Барбу, который держит его на несколько мгновений дольше, чем положено давним знакомым, которые давно не виделись.

-

Кариси звонит ему, как только присяжные выносят приговор.

\- Будем праздновать или оплакивать? – спрашивает Барба, когда отвечает.

Кариси улыбается, и чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым.

\- Мисс Хадид придется терпеть меня подольше.

\- Она привыкнет, Кариси, нам всем пришлось в конце концов.

Кариси смеется.

\- Это надо отметить, - говорит Барба. – Ты угощаешь, коль у тебя все еще есть работа.

За одним баром следовал еще один. Кариси разыгрывал в лицах аргументы и контраргументы адвоката Сэра Тоби, а Барба закатывал глаза.

\- Еще лет 10 в том же духе, и тебе выделят собственный офис, размером со спичечный коробок.

_

\- Спасибо, Барба.

Рафаэль допивает скотч и вопросительно смотрит на Кариси.

\- За что?

\- Да просто так.

Барба смотрит на него так, чтобы его намерения нельзя было принят за что-либо еще. Кариси смотрит на него в ответ аналогичным взглядом.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Барба и оплачивает их счет.

_

Возможно, Кариси не воображал, что могло бы быть между ним и Барбой, если бы они были немного больше, чем просто коллеги, но, когда его руки наконец-то касаются шеи Рафаэля и притягивают в поцелуе, ему кажется, что он ждал этого целую вечность.

Его тело гудит от приятного тепла алкоголя, адреналина и опьяняющего запаха Рафаэля. Он вдыхает его глубже, касаясь губами пульсирующей артерии на его шее. Руки Рафаэля трогают его талию, спину, пояс, преступно закрытые слоями одежды, и он хочет раствориться в нем полностью.

\- Рафаэль, - выдыхает Кариси, когда теплые руки скользят под рубашку. – пошли в кровать.

\- Терпение не твой конек, - он улыбается ему в шею и мягко прикусывает кожу, но все же ведет Кариси в спальню.

-

Утром Кариси просыпается с неприлично хорошим настроением и еще более неприличным чувством удовлетворения. Рафаэль спит, и Сонни обнимает его со спины, переплетая их ноги между собой.

Еще явно слишком рано, особенно для субботнего утра после долгой пятничной ночи, но Сонни прижимается крепче к телу Рафаэля, скользит руками и губами по его коже, пока не слышит недовольный стон Рафаэля.

\- Даже думай будить меня, пока на часах не будет 10 и я не выпью кофе.

Сонни улыбается и целует его в шею, спускаясь по спине ниже, и стягивает с них одеяло.

\- Чертовы жаворонки, - стонет он, но поворачивается на спину и разрешает Сонни трогать себя дальше.


End file.
